We Three Kings
by MadMoonLunatic
Summary: The Hero tribe, an unknown tribe that exists within the Terra forest, surrounded by the Dragon kingdom and the Endeavor capital is shrouded in secrecy. What happens when The new chief of the Hero tribe, a young man with fluffy green hair suddenly makes their tribe known in the other kingdoms times of need?
1. Chapter 1

We Three Kings

Based on tribal and fantasy Au's

I don't own any of the characters from MHA

I Hope You Like It!

Chapter 1 - In the Beginning

The Hero tribe, an unknown tribe that exists within the Terra forest is shrouded in mystery even as it stands between the Dragon kingdom to the East and the Endeavor capital to the West.

The forest that the Hero tribe inhabits isn't shrouded in mystery, and it isn't covered in mist. To any prying eyes, it seemed like an ordinary, if not, slightly mystical forest.

If anything it's an inviting forest, lush and brimming with life. Even if the people of the Hero tribe never have been noticed.

Hidden from both sky, and land by a nature trek that only tribe members are aware of, leads to a land of naturally hollowed trees, which spiral upward into naturally hidden treehouses, all connected by lush ropes, wobbly suspension bridges, and swinging vines under the protective net of arching trees, branches, and towering leaves.

In this way, the people of Hero lived peacefully, nurturing the nature around them, ever so lovingly, till it intertwined with their own civilization.

Hence the people of Hero lived peacefully, hidden in plain sight, only seen in glimpses and spoken of by the other nations as magical Elves, Druids or Fae, seemingly blessed by the gods, and never to be seen twice.

Like this, the house of Hero, and all the villagers that follow them have lived happily, only communicating with the other nations as 'traveling merchants' who specialize in rare and mysterious herbs.

One reason that this tribe was forced to stay safely secluded, was the unnaturally powerful (though sometimes uncontrollable) tribal gift passed down from chief to chief.

A special ability adequately dubbed "One For All."

This ability was passed on from one chief to the next for generations, inheriting the abilities of each chief in the process and stockpiling them. Making not only the chief but the village a force to be reckoned with.

Leaving the village council to decide to hide not only the power but the people, from the villainous forces that would inevitably come from far and wide to claim it for themselves.

Bringing us to the final reason this tribe secludes themselves, even despite their strong worriers and stable economy. You see, Hero village lives within a life filled forest, and under the protection of multiple gods, and goddesses.

Sadly, their strong nature-driven religion isn't exactly accepted as common.

Especially as they believe in not only the life of each being, but every plant, and animal, making their lifestyle heavily spiritual.

Eventually, though, this hidden lifestyle had to end, and when it did, they were either going to be hunted, or do the hunting.

Finally beginning our story with the birth of a baby boy, a born chief if you will, and a boy destined ... to change everything.

MadMoonLunatic


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Growth of a Boy

~As always I don't own My Hero Academia or Boku No Hero Academia characters, and the original idea is based off the Tribal Au, I only own the storyline and stuff.~

~Hope you like it!~

Izuku Midoriya, a child born like any other, with vivid mossy green hair which seemed to match both his surroundings and his tribe's way of life.

Although unlike all the other children of the Hero village, he didn't have a gift, instead, he was blessed by the gods.

Izuku grew up praying for the day he received his gift, (or a quirk as the other nations call it) sadly, when he turned four, unlike all the other kids, nothing happened, nothing out of the ordinary, for him anyway.

You see, almost everyone else in the tribe believed he must have a strange ability to bring both people and nature closer to him, even animals on multiple occasions.

Although as both animals and people seemingly adored him, he didn't notice the effect he had on others, even when he unknowingly made it easier for villagers to not only hunt animals but tame seemingly deadly creatures with only his presence.

Making the village both accept and welcome deadly, and sometimes mystical creatures like nine-tailed foxes, (only ever seen in glimpses within the forest, and thought to be myth, until now.) giant birds and even a ferocious dragon, which he had found hurt within the depths of the forest-covered in blood that seemed to match the creatures smooth scales, and after a visit to the villages doctor, also known as recovery girl (who his mother apprentices and is an assistant to) and a full week of recovery, did Izuku finally part with the magical creature.

Directing him to his true home, in the east.

Even as the boy didn't notice his effect on others, he seemed to be drawn to people as well, always kind to a fault and helping others whenever he could. Sometimes even when he couldn't, roping in his friends and family to help out in different situations, always coming up with new ideas and solutions to current problems within the village.

Little to his knowledge, after helping so many people outside and inside the village, his new and almost always complicated ideas were welcomed, due to the advantages of each outcome. Eventually leading both Izuku and his mother to the front door of the village chief's house. A house that was built around one of the largest, and most sacred trees in Terra forest.

After arriving at the front of the house that seemed to both frame the sacred tree and spiral its large body, the stood in awe of its unique and extravagant architecture. The structure appeared to be as large as a castle without largely affecting its surroundings, even as it connected to other smaller houses by suspension bridges placed on each side and corner of the fenced-off deck that surrounded the wooden building that looked more like it was supposed to be in a painting than in front of them.

They were eventually pulled from their daze as they ushered Inside by the chiefs advisor Naomasa Tsukauchi, a man who has proved his undying loyalty to the village chief even before appointed as advisor.

The inside of the tree was even more unbelievable than the outside, so much so that when they stepped inside, with Tsukauchi closing the door behind them, they were once again awe-struck.

The entire space strangely looked larger from the inside, and as they grew closer to the tree they found that the house wasn't built to adorn the tree, but the structure was actually apart of it. The wooden floorboards that were visible from the outside where now nowhere to be found, the large, now undoubtedly sacred tree, appeared to form the structure from the Inside with unusually even tree branches that pooled together to create the walls and roof of the structure, with an unnaturally large branch that stretched across the whole floor, though invisible to the outside.

The house they stepped into wasn't a house at all, it wasn't a castle either, nor was it a palace designed by the most experienced architects. It was an honest to goodness tree that was morphed into a ready-made home, a place surrounded by the comfort of nature and life.

This marvel was not the work of man, this was the work of something more...

Right now, they stood in a completely different world, a place meant for the beings they were often mistaken for...

A place made for the divine.

And they were about to meet its king.

MadMoonLunatic


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~As always I don't own My Hero Academia or Boku No Hero Academia characters, and the original ideas are based off the Tribal Au, I only own the storyline and stuff.~

~Hope you like it!~

Izuku ogled at the mysterious nature that surrounded him as he was pulled along by his mother as they traversed their way through the chief's house with the help of Tsukauchi.

Eventually, after a maze of unnatural twists and turns, they reached a pair of double doors sculpted out of what appeared to be a solid wall, making both of the Midoriya's looking at Tsukauchi quizzingly.

He carefully knocked on the masterfully sculpted wall before mentioning guests.

They then heard a voice from the other side, calling out to them, "Let them in."

And before they could even blink, a large gust of wind seemed to sore through their very souls as the wall before they began to morph into tree branches, before gracefully twisting and turning to create an archway.

After gaping for a few seconds, Tsukauchi quietly pulled them from their trance and ushered them forward.

Although Izuku couldn't help but notice as the walked past the archway, that a rainbow of different coloured flowers seemed to be blossoming towards the top of the arch as if they had always been there. Too high for him to reach, but low enough for him to dream.

Eventually, his eyes fell from the flowers and onto the sight of their chief before them.

He stood tall, his stature Reflecting his height with muscles that were visible through his clothing, and hair that seemed to defy gravity at the front only to fall under its influence in the back. He would have appeared inattentive, waiting with his back turned, except the feeling -aura?- he gave off was strong and proud, making him appear dignified as he faced the towering trunk of the undoubtedly sacred tree, the very three that made up this entire mythical place. Even the architecture seemed to worship the trunk of the tree, as the woodwork, branches and plant life within the room all seemed to circle the tree, leaning towards it as if the body would bring them nourishment.

The man in front of them, the chief of their tribe, Izuku's idol, turned over his shoulder to meet his gaze, striking a powerful silence between them as he appeared to asses the boy.

The very boy who had unwittingly become the talk of the town.

Once done with his assessment Toshinori invites the two to take a seat.

Only one problem… there was no table or chairs for that matter.

The Midoriya's both search the room for any sign of a seat, almost horrified when they find none before, suddenly right before their eyes, with a simple wave of Toshinori's hand, the ground between them seemed to move, much like the doorway did when they first arrived, watching not daring to blink, as a mass of tree branches, erupted from the solid floorboards, twirling together into three chairs, two towards them and one opposite, with a table separating them.

The branches seemed to sneeze tighter together in their creation till smooth and solid seats were accompanied by the presence looking tabletop, with the squished roots now looking more like a craftsman's pattern than the tree branches they once were. After their creation, the chairs released a satisfying -pop- as the roots detached from the chair and muddled back into floorboards, almost as if it never happened.

After a moment, and about three stunned blinks, they obediently took their seats as Tsukauchi walked past them to stand behind the chief, observing their every move, ready to take action the need arises.

After what seems like hours of silence, Toshinori breaks it with a simple greeting "Hello Mrs and young Midoriya, feel free to call me Toshinori, and let's get down to business call we?"

Inko looks up into his eyes and asks, almost knowingly "Which is?"

Toshinori takes in her defensive tone before continuing to answer, "It has come to my attention that a young boy, you young Midoriya" he adds as if an afterthought before continuing, "Has been making things unmistakably easier in our village. An amazing feat for one so young, don't you think?" He questions with a hint of humour, accompanied by a growing grin.

She held his gaze for a moment then let out a sigh which seemed to release the piled anxiety from her body and then turned into exhaustion as she sunk slightly further into the chair.

"It truly is" Inko replies, sincerely, looking down at her beloved son, watching over him as he shies away from the compliment, turning in on himself, as she thinks about his recent grand ideas.

Toshinori looked taken aback for a moment before clearing his thought for effect as he reaches for a piece of paper, capably supplied by Tsukauchi.

"If you don't mind id like make sure that these reports hold some truth to them?" he asks, only beginning after receiving a sight nod from Inko, reading the report out loud.

"They say that he attracts both nature and animals alike" he pauses for effect and glances up at Inko to receive another, more visible nod, before proceeding once again, "and that he invited not only woodland creatures into our tribe but the mythical creatures that roamed between the sacred and spiritual plains." He summarises.

"Mommy, does he mean the Foxes?" Izuku asked innocently, emerald eyes pleading into hers as he pulled on her long robe, hoping to understand if what he did was bad.

"Yes, sweetie." Inko lulled, placing a hand on his cheek lovingly, seemingly comforting him as well.

"And the dragon," Toshinori added.

Izuku looked up at Toshinori and as his eyes began to gloss over, he stared at his feet before using what little courage he had left, to ask, "Was it wrong?"

The very thought of the small child blaming himself for nothing seemed to wash away his chiefly aura as he rushed to assure the small moss haired boy that nothing was wrong.

He then proceeded to distract the boy from his anxious thoughts that were beginning to bubble out of him in long, analytical, and mumbled sentences by asking him a question about the boy's latest idea in regards to the village.

"So… Young Midoriya, what was it that you were planning with the town's lighting?"

The young boy then looks up, meeting the eyes of his idol and chief with a blast of excitement, unknowingly bringing a smile to everyone in the room as he excitedly explains his newest invention.

"S-so last week got to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Izumi, a-and they were talking about this fire they put out recently, and they seemed kinda… sad, y' know?" He said glancing into his mother's eyes nervously before continuing his story, "Th-they kept saying things like 'if only we were there sooner' which is kinda stupid, cuz they saved everyone. So I asked them why the fire started in the first place, and they were all like, 'its because we use fire, _torches_, to light up the night', and that the forest and houses are 'flapable.'" The young moss haired boy explains.

"Flammable." His mother patiently corrected.

"Em-hm, and it got me thinking about what lights up the sky, and then I was all like, FIREFLIES." He said gaining more enthusiasm as he spoke, throwing his hands out excitedly when he said 'fireflies'. So I looked into it and since they live around here so, Koda and I asked some fireflies to help us."

"you asked them?" Toshinori questioned, intrigued.

"I think he means a quirk, sir." Tsukauchi supplies.

"Ah, yes, the young Koda boy was it?" Toshinori deduces.

"You know Koda-kun?" Media, asks brightly, seemingly lighting up the room with a smile, almost too big for his face at the mention of his friend.

The chief watched the boys sparkling eyes for a moment, stunned, before clearing his thought once again, composing himself. "I know every one of my villagers and the gifts they possess. It helps with the assignment of specific jobs, like how the Izumi family are our village fire-fighters, as they have water-based gifts." He explains, adding "Even you young Midoriya." Almost as an afterthought.

The young boy's bright demeanor fades at that, "so you know that I'm gift-less…" He mumbles, eyes now downcast, fixed on the to-big-chair, keeping his over-imaginative mind at bay by solemnly trying to memorize the pattern the mysterious roots made on his chair. It was proving difficult, only amazing him further as he finally noticed that the design wasn't just intricate, but seemingly a masterpiece.

Although his eyes where brought up by his chief's comforting voice.

"I wouldn't put it that way." He spoke, smoothly, reassuringly, but no matter how much he looked, the boy couldn't find a trace of it being a lie.

—What?— He almost _heard_ his brain stop. He was speechless.

"What?" He _thought_ he was speechless.

"Let me tell you young Midoriya, people like you don't come around very often." Toshinori continued, unfazed by Midoriya's dumbfounded face. Even if he took notice of how his mouth was hanging open, he didn't comment. Especially not to say how the boy could probably catch fireflies just with that expression. The thought does bring a smile to his face.

The boy shakes his head, shaking his head as if to restart it before questioning the man before him. "I'm sorry, I don't get it."

"You my boy, my not have a gift. You have something even more valuable." The muscle-bound man said, pausing for effect, silently watching the awe slap into the young boy's face, feeling a warmth swell up in his chest as he continued "A true heart." Noticing the confusion on both of his guest's faces, he provided a further explanation, something he wasn't truly sure of until the boy before him walked into the room. Until space and spiritual father tree, slipped from his mental grasp. Just a bit, but even that would be a higher sign of affection. No, the boy before him was to be loved, by all.

"Let me rephrase that, you, Izuku, have been blessed, not gifted."

He watched the awe that shined on the boy's face morph into confusion before he spoke. "What does that mean?"

"Let me ask you something, have you ever wondered _why_ animals of all sizes love you so? Or how trees open up to light your way at night? Or how, flowers bloom in your presence, even the most mystical and faithful bloom only for your eyes to behold." The built chief explained, noticing the mother - Inko (he remembered) - as realisation washed across her face.

Which then settles into glances at him and her son, blinking thoughtfully each time.

"You, young Midoriya, are loved, blessed by the gods in a way no gift can equal. You my boy, are one of the few links ever discovered between god and man, you are blessed not gifted." Toshinori finished as a smile grew on his face to reflect the gleeful boy before him who simply turned to his mother and said: "Now I can be a hero too, just like all might!"

And hell if that didn't make him laugh, as he realised how dangerous the kid would be… Because he was definitely getting attached, and he found himself thinking, 'If _anyone_ hurts him, he would go to the edge of the world to find out who, and make them pay.' With one last glance towards the ray of sunshine before him, he added to his mildly alarming thought, 'Dearly.'

And that was a promise.

— MadMoonLunatic - sorry it took so long to update, I had my folios due, then exam prep, but a longer chapter to make up for it. Hope you liked it, if so, please let me know, I always love to read my reviews, and I try to respond to them. Thanks, lovely Fanficians —


End file.
